Captain America: 13
by Rogue31
Summary: Based on the Marvel movies: Snip-fictions of the evolving relationship of Steve Rogers, Captain America, & Sharon Carter's, Agent 13. Each chapter is set as a prequel to a movie - Captain America: Winter Solider, The Avengers: Age of Ultron & C.A.: Civil War. Since Civil War has not yet been released the novel The Death of Captain America by Larry Hama is woven into the plot.
1. I Captain America: Neighbors

Captain America: 13

Based on the Marvel movies: Snip-fictions of the evolving relationship of Steve Rogers, Captain America, and Sharon Carter's, Agent 13. Each chapter is set as a prequel to a movie - Captain America: Winter Solider, The Avengers: Age of Ultron and Captain America: Civil War. Since Civil War has not yet been released the novel The Death of Captain America by Larry Hama is woven into the plot. Smutty-fun-goodness.

I. Captain America: Neighbors

Set post Avengers and pre-Captain America: Winter Solider -

Steve loved spring and especially the morning. The smell reminded him of…another time. The opened window circulated that spring air and the sounds of the city within his bedroom. As he lay in bed listening, the early morning sun beamed on his face he suddenly frowned. He heard what, at first, seemed like a garbage truck out front of his building. The loud engine, beeping as it backed up – that was not a garbage truck.

Being a solider, an Avenger you needed to be alert to strange, new activities of the world. He rolled over onto his side peering at the clock, 7:53 am. On a normal Captain America day he'd already be up and have his day started by now. He had returned to the city late last night. After a much needed hot shower he had crashed into bed.

Yawning he got up, rubbing his face as he did so. Moving the blinds up, he peered outside. Below in front of the building was a U-Haul that had just parked next to the building, explaining the noise. Two guys exited the passenger side. Steve continued to watch as they both started towards the back of the U-Haul then sliding open the door.

Nothing suspicious so far and both men appeared normal. Content, Steve pulled at the blinds to see if he could get a couple more hours of needed but he stopped when the driver of the U-Haul exited. A woman, blonde hair, late twenties climbed out. She called out to her passengers she was going to unlock the apartment. The pair grunted in reply. The woman rolled her eyes and started for the building.

Steve was completely transfixed by this woman and everything seeeemed tooo slooooow dooowwwn. He caught himself, realizing the apartment next to him was vacant...and recently rented out. Fumbling Steve quickly changed into jeans and a white t-shirt, socks and shoes followed. Making his way to the bathroom he was thankful he had an opportunity to shower last night. After his hair was brushed he used his super speed to brush his teeth.

Once finished he double checked his appearance in the mirror then hastily ventured to his door. In the hall he fumbled with his keys as he started down the stairs when he bumped into someone. Instinctively he grabbed that someone's left arm as his left arm in turn grabbed hold on to the woman's back. His breath caught, it was the woman from the U-Haul. He stared into her eyes, dark brown, beautiful, and complex. They reminded him of someone and at the moment he couldn't think of who that someone was.

The stare continued to her soft features then rested below to her lips, slightly open in a surprised expression. That was when Steve realized he was staring. Gathering himself, he then helped her regain her balance. "I'm sorry ma'am. I wasn't watching my step," he offered, thankful he didn't stammer his words.

The woman climbed the rest of the stairs so they were now face to face. An amused look upon her face, "Ma'am," she replied. "Are all the men here gentlemen or are you just the old fashion type?" she asked.

For some reason that got him flustered. Perhaps it was the reminder of his previous life, years before and serum ago, a time when talking to women was not something he did.

"I, that's just how, uh ma'am, my parents raised me, ma'am," he said struggling with the sentence.

She frowned at being called ma'am again and again. "Okay I take it back. I don't like the gentlemanly type." He looked hurt and confused after she said it even though she had a smile on her face. 'Was he really still this insecure?' she thought to herself. "Just, only if it means you calling me ma'am all the time."

The playful grin grew more pronounced upon her face. Steve looked up from his feet and finally saw her expression. He couldn't help but grin himself finally understanding she was just teasing him. She turned towards her apartment, which was in fact the apartment next to his. "Good to know," she walked away and after a few steps she turned back to face him, "Thank you, for catching me." Her attention now focused on her keys to unlock the door.

Steve didn't want this encounter to end just yet, his Captain America confidence taking hold of him again. "Well I can't accept the gratitude since I was the one who bumped into you, Mrs…" he started knowing she didn't want to hear him say ma'am again but he did not yet know her name.

She turned back to looked at him with a slight frown which quickly turned into a grin. "Playing the hero? Well accidents happen," she began as she opened the door to her apartment. She started in but stopped to look at him once again. "And it's Ms. Kate, Mr…" she countered, waiting for his reply.

Steve smiled in return, "Steve."

"Well Mr. Steve I need to…" she started.

"I was, uh, going for some coffee and was wondering, would you like me to bring any back for you?"

Kate smiled at the offer. "That's very generous of you Steve but I've had my fill for the day."

"Of course. Well I have the day off so if you need any help just," he began offering.

"I think we're all set but thank you. My friends owe me a few favors and I plan on making them earn every bit of it."

Steve chuckled. "Don't let me keep you from your slave labor then," he said and Kate laughed.

"I appreciate that." It was an instant attraction between the two but there was something more, something about her that drew him in. He wasn't going to wait to figure out what it was; he was going to dive right in.

She began closing her door and Steve wanted to mention something important to their new connection. "Oh and Kate," he started. The door opened slightly and Steve took a step towards her. "Looks like we're neighbors," he finished, nodding towards his apartment door.

Kate looked at Steve's door and then to face Steve, a smile again taking hold of her face. "Hmm, that we are," she said simply.

"So if you need anything don't be a stranger."

"Will do. I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other, neighbor." With that she gave him one last smile and closed the door.

Steve's legs were jelly and the butterflies in his stomach were at heightened speed. He raced down the stairs planning on getting a cup of coffee from the vendor down the road and return to his apartment hoping for a chance at another encounter but he knew he couldn't sit around with how he was feeling. He had to blow off some steam. Laps around the National Mall sounded like the way to go.

~I~

She needed to eventually make casual contact with Steve but hadn't expected to run into him so soon. She saw her opportunity at the top of the stairs while he was focused with his keys. She initiated contact making it appear as though Steve was at fault

'He was the one at fault' _,_ she thought, a tad guilty to herself. This mission was going to be hard. She didn't realize how much so until she made contact with him. All of the stories her Aunt Peggy told her, what she read about growing up and now being a Shield Agent, as amazing as the image he portrayed it still didn't do him justice.

She needed to be close but not too close, not too friendly – enough to be a friendly neighbor and nothing more. Even with how well trained she was she couldn't shake the feelings she felt once she had made contact with him. The stories, the preparation could not have prepared her for this, especially with her Aunt's history with him. He had such a true genuineness about him.

It wouldn't be right starting something with him, under her cover identity, as a lie. That would only end badly she knew and he did not deserve that. Distance was the key to this mission. "Agent 13 report, over," a voice called out from her ear piece.

Pressing her index finger and thumb to what appeared to be a normal looking earring she responded. "Contact made. Proceeding with mission, over."

"I want an update with anything out of the ordinary Agent 13."

"Will do sir."

"And 13, your Aunt would have wanted you to run this op. Over and out," Fury finished. Then there was silence.

Sharon stood in a daze – what would her Aunt say about this op? Spying on Captain America and lying to him. Sharon couldn't tell her Aunt anything of missions anymore. Sharon hated what had become of her role model not too long ago.

Her parents had discouraged Sharon from this career but Sharon couldn't deny her calling. It was in her blood; the adventure, challenges, danger, long hours; the life of an agent.

Sharon needed to focus on the task at hand because she had a job to do. Help safe guard Captain America.

~end I~

1 of 5 chapters: I'm hoping posting this will get me motivated to finish this before Civil War comes out in theaters if not I might have some edits to do.


	2. II Captain America: Goodbye, Hello

Thank you "Guest" for you review and suggestion to post this on Tubmlr. I will look into that. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

II. Captain America: Goodbye, Hello

Set after Avengers: Age of Ultron and from rumors beginning of Captain America: Civil War.

WARNING: Possible spoilers based on rumors.

He still couldn't believe it. The paper he held in his hands caused him to crash back to reality every time he had hoped the news wasn't real. He looked down at it again. "Funeral Service for Margaret "Peggy" Carter"

Since he had been unthawed he spent what free time he had visiting her, discovering how her life turned out. It sort of felt like his life was flashing before his eyes because a lot of her accomplishments were how he had pictured his own, alongside her.

It was a cruel joke to have each time he visited to have her relive the shocked and tearful expression of her dementia, the news of how Steve was revived forgotten on her again. He had thought about not visiting her anymore but he knew she would be unhappy with him. So he continued to do so, until now.

A part of Steve felt relief that she was released from the pain she fought through for so many years. The type of woman that she was and then seeing her become so helpless and vulnerable tore him a part. Fortunately Peggy had lived a long and fulfilled life.

The funeral was a small affair. A few family members, some older Shield Agents – Fury and Stark – and others Steve did not know.

Tony Stark held onto Pepper as she wiped another tear from her eye. Howard and Peggy had been long acquaintances even friends. Steve had discovered little Tony grew up admiring Peggy and to this day the Carter and Stark friendship was like an extended family.

Steve caught Tony's attention giving his old teammate a nod. For a moment Tony held an expression of sympathy and sadness but that quickly turned back to his normal, assured expression.

Steve was about to approach a group of Agents when he felt a presence behind him. Turning he saw Natasha, her eyes held sadness in them and he embraced her in a hug. "I'm so sorry Steve," she whispered in his ear. They pulled away from the hug and Steve choked up briefly. He composed himself, so his words would not falter. "Thank you. It means a lot to me that you came."

"Ah, you know me, I'm a sucker for a guy in a uniform," she replied referring to Steve's uniform from the war. She made a gesture of smoothing out the shoulders. He wore it in honor of Peggy and their time together.

Steve smiled thankful for her humor. Natasha's eyes glanced behind Steve, where Peggy's family stood. Steve had never formally met them, concerned he might create an awkward vibe given his and Peggy's history. "Say, you never asked out that nurse."

Frowning, Steve wasn't sure what had brought that on. "I didn't have the time before and this is not the place to be…" he began but Natasha nodded him towards someone. Steve followed her eye line and was shocked to see Sharon amongst Peggy's family seemingly holding her emotions in check.

'Why would she be here; for him, for Shield?' he thought. That last part was silly especially as she stood amongst Peggy's family and…then he realized it; the similar eyes, personalities, that unexplainable connection that drew him to both women. Behind him he heard Natasha, "time comes and goes Steve, it doesn't stand still. You can't keep waiting for the perfect moment. Go, talk to her." Natasha pushed him from behind.

Steve seemed to float one step after the other until he stood just outside the family circle. Sharon wore her hair down, probably to cover her face if need be. She wore a similar dress suit as the last time he saw her at Shield headquarters, calling her neighbor ever so bitterly. Except the colors were black and royal blue.

The closer Steve got the more he could see how hard she was trying to keep it together, like him. She saw him approach and became slightly ridged. "Captain," she replied, no emotion, just matter of fact-ly. Steve was surprised how much that hurt, to see her unease with him. He knew the reason for it. It was his fault and icy demeanor towards her after he found out she was an Agent and not Kate the nurse. But he couldn't help that. He really liked her and the betrayal hurt him, deeply. He didn't want her to be amongst those that had lied to him.

"Please, call me Steve," he offered.

Sharon simply blinked at him. "Would you mind, I mean, could we…" he began, his awkward habits coming back in full swing. He wanted to ask her for privacy.

"Sure," she said as she moved from her family. "Excuse me," she said to those surrounding her and she walked towards Steve. He put his hand next to her lower back, extending his other hand out to lead her towards an empty corner of the room.

Once there they stood in silence for a time, Steve not sure how to start this conversation. He saw Natasha behind Sharon, across the room, her grin quite evident even from the distance.

"Is there something you wanted to discuss Steve?" Sharon asked, her voice still vacant of emotion, direct.

"Yes, first I wanted to apologize for how I acted towards you. It was uncalled for," Steve began.

Sharon nodded slightly. "I didn't want to lie to you Steve, but I had a job to do. If it wasn't me it would have been someone else."

It was Steve's turn to nod his head. He knew that but he had preferred it was someone else, someone he didn't have feelings towards. It would have made the lie easier to deal with.

"I know that," he began, a slow build up.

Sharon became impatient. She had been hurt by the situation as well and now they were at her Aunt's funeral. This was not ideal. "Then what? I don't know about you, but…" she started, her tone becoming distant.

"No, Sharon, please listen," he pleaded holding a hand up to stop her. She did and waited. "I was hurt because of, because of how I felt, feel about you. I could've handled the double Agent situation better if I wasn't so…" he couldn't find the words but he didn't need to, she understood because she felt the same way.

"Me too," she said letting him off the hook and also letting him know her feelings. He smiled at her and she felt her heart melt. She didn't know if she would ever get used to the type of guy he was.

"Look Steve with all of what's going on I would like to but, not right now," she said, having the same reservations of the timing as Steve.

Steve nodded, looking down at his feet. He knew he needed to work up the nerve but right now, at Peggy's funeral was not right. Steve at least mended the bridge and hoped to have started something more.

"Can I call you sometime?" he offered.

Sharon smiled and her eyes softened. "Of course," she said holding out her hand for him to give her his phone. She added her new number into his contacts and then handed it back to him. "I'd better get back to," she started but Steve needed one more question answered.

"How do you know Peggy?" he asked the one lingering question that needed to be answered.

Sharon looked at him shocked he still didn't know who she was. "She's my Aunt," she said.

Steve recalled that night in the hallway when he'd asked her for coffee, she was talking to her Aunt, Peggy. He was shocked and Sharon could see that so she provided him with a little more backstory to help ease the news. "She's my father's older sister. My father was born after Peggy returned from the war and my parents had me in their later years."

Steve still stood there, shocked. Somehow he couldn't comprehend Sharon's relation with Peggy, the dates she provided, and the connection they appeared to have with one another. Sharon felt he would need time to process this while she dealt with her own emotions. Stepping forward she kissed him on the cheek and he seemed to get his thoughts together. He looked at her, shocked again, this time by her touch. "Goodbye Steve." She whispered in his ear and then made her way back towards her family.

Now in awe, Steve felt his cheek, gently as to not remove the feeling of her lips on his skin as he watched her go. He would definitely be calling her as soon they had time to mourn Peggy's passing.

~end II~


	3. III Agent 13: Vulnerable

Thank you to "Kelly" for your review! Hopefully you'll continue to like this

I've been fiddling with this chapter for a while trying to get the dialogue just right for each character. I'm not 100% satisfied with it but maybe I'll tweak it after the movie comes out and I get a better sense of the cinematic Agent 13.

III. Agent 13: Vulnerable

Set, beginning of Captain America: Civil War shortly after the previous chapter.

Sharon was beyond consolable. First Shield had disbanded and now her Aunt Peggy had died. She was having a difficult time with the thoughts, the feelings, and mostly the comforting attempts from others. She needed a drink.

Pulling out her cell phone, she texted the one person that could cheer her up. _Drinks at the usual spot?_ she texted.

Her response didn't take long. _Thought you'd never ask._

Grinning she headed towards their usual spot, a low key bar a few blocks from her apartment.

~III~

"To saying goodbye," Natasha toasted raising her glass of vodka.

"And moving on," Sharon added, both offering a grin at their cynical tribute. At the same time the bartender had replacement drinks in front of them. Drinking their toast, they placed the empty glasses on the bar top. With fresh drinks they both stared at the liquid, thoughts beginning to stray beyond the local establishment.

"What's it like, being an Avenger?" Sharon asked for the first time wondering what that extraordinary life was like.

"It's, nice," Natasha replied; a small smile on her face as she thought of the experiences she had encountered over the years with her teammates. Despite the occupational hazards, what with some being supernatural attacks and Tony's bastard rogue creation, Natasha enjoyed her time fighting for good. "Feels like home."

Sharon smiled her focus on spinning the semi filled glass in front of her. "One day I hope I'll be back in the field contributing more then what the CIA assigned to me. They don't trust Agents from Shield with any sensitive material or real work," she started, bringing her drink to her lips. "Not that I can blame them," she finished, than drank slowly. Setting the glass back down on the bar top she returned to spinning the glass.

"What, filing and phone work doesn't cut it?" Natasha asked with an annoyed sarcasm, she understood what her friend was going through and didn't like it.

"It reminds me of the stories Peggy used to tell me as a kid. When the war was over the way men treated her like a secretary. Her service in the military meant nothing. Then she formed an agency, with Hydra Agents embedded within. Ironic," she said, voice monotone, distant as she stared beyond the bar.

Natasha knew perfectly well how women were treated. She came from an elite Russian training facility and yet still had been underutilized, for a time.

The reminiscing of the past had reminded the pair of when they had met. They hit it off right away and since then they had always tried to find time for one another, though mostly via text, phone calls and the occasional meeting for drinks.

Years ago Tony was hosting a shindig for Shield. Sharon was new to Shield but not the contacts. Natasha was a fresh recruit to the side of good thanks to Clint Barton.

The party was in full swing, the music was inviting with the conversations, food and drinks a plenty. Sharon had just finished her first drink and had returned to the bar for her second which the bartender was quick to replace. As she picked up her glass of champagne she felt a body behind her.

A Shield Agent who was a bad combination of cocky and drunk decided to make a very bold move. He didn't even offer a lame pick up line he just placed his hand on her hip then slid down intending on groping her butt. But before his hand had gotten that far she'd grabbed hold of his wrist and twisted, causing the man to squirm.

In his other had he had let go of his drink. The expected sound of breaking glass never came. Instead a quick hand grabbed the glass before it fell too far. The hand brought the drink up to its' owners lips and she sipped. "Wouldn't want to waste a good drink, especially when there's a good show to watch," a woman with red hair said as she looked at Sharon, amused.

Sharon looked passed the grabby man to the woman who spoke. Smiling Sharon completed the twist, _crack_ , breaking the man's wrist. He collapsed to the ground in agony and Natasha stepped over him, eyes locked with Sharon's, amused. "Nice catch," Sharon said not sure who Natasha was but glad that someone had appreciated the lesson she provided the man.

Natasha shrugged like it was nothing. They had just begun a conversation when Sharon's godfather came out of nowhere. "No! Not you two, not as friends!" Tony Stark proclaimed in his usual manner, finger pointing between the two.

Used to his antics, Sharon beat him to whatever demands he was about to make. "Oh no Tony, you're showing your age," Sharon began, a concerned look on her face.

Natasha picked up right where the mockery left off. "Yeah, your receding hairline really does emphasize that vein in your forehead." Natasha peered at his forehead, Sharon stepped closer. While holding her champagne glass in one hand she pulled his head down so she could get a "better look". Natasha joined in as well.

"How, dare you!" Tony said, his hand quickly moving to his forehead, brushing their hands away and covering what, apparently, Sharon and Natasha were pointing out. He left quickly to find a mirror giving them both an evil glare before he was out of sight. Tony had been too late to warn off the friendship.

~III~

"You know you don't have to live up to her."

"Who?" Sharon asked lost in her own thoughts.

"Peggy."

"Easy for you to say," Sharon replied a touch of bitterness in her tone.

"No, it's not, it's the truth. You make your own reputation. Sure, if you keep following in the same footsteps as hers people will see you as the same. Just make your own reputation for yourself."

Sharon was silent for a few minutes still spinning the glass of whisky in front of her.

"You make a valid point, Romanoff" Sharon began, her mood changing with the confidence her friend typically instilled in her. Hopping down from the bar stool she faced Natasha a look of challenge on her face. "Let us take this matter to the dart board. I owe you a rematch." Sharon collected her drink and waited for her company to follow.

Natasha halfheartedly rolled eyes. "You continue to lose yet always come back for more. When will you learn?"

"Never! My mission will always be your defeat. Once completed I will mock you and your failure," Sharon said in a taunting Russian accent. "As a wager I would have you grovel at my feet for the rest of the night."

"Hmm, well you haven't beaten me since we started playing so I'm confident in my odds. As far as wagers go, if I win you gotta call Steve," Natasha said as they placed their drinks on a high table next to the dart board. Sharon started putting coins in the machine while Natasha found a set of darts.

"Ah, he's too naïve. We'll never get past first base," Sharon retorted, casually playing it off so that Natasha wouldn't catch on that Sharon had a major crush on the star spangled man. Sharon stood next to the table as Natasha readied herself for player one.

"He did, with me," Natasha said as she threw her first dart. The comment got the reaction she wanted, shocked. She smiled to herself.

"What?" Sharon said, not doing a good job of covering her curiosity with a hint of jealousy.

"You know on a mission, we needed a cover. That sort of thing," Natasha said casually finishing her set. The board called for player two as Sharon still stood staring at Natasha. Catching herself Sharon headed towards the throwing line, muttering something about Russians as she went.

Natasha couldn't help the smile that covered her face which she casually hid behind her glass and took a sip. She continued to watch Sharon's reaction closely. She got the rise out of Sharon that she had wanted. Her friend was a little razzed and after seeing where the first dart struck on the board or rather off the board Natasha knew she had succeeded with two things; get her off of her dart game and more importantly get her feelings for Steve to fully surface. She wasn't buying Sharon's casual non-interested comment.

All Natasha had to do was get them to coincidentally run into each other, tonight. A plan quickly formed and she pulled out her phone sending a text Steve's way. She looked up just as Sharon took her last shot. It actually hit the board but counted for nothing. Putting her phone in her pocket she switched places with Sharon.

"That was a good attempt. Is this your first time?" Natasha mocked as she readied herself for her second round.

With her back to Natasha, Sharon picked up her drink. "My wrist is cramped. I think it's from texting too much," Sharon said then finished her drink.

"Well I was trying to find the most embarrassing score of dart games ever played but I think I might be witnessing it now," Natasha taunted finishing her set again. She had closed out 20, 19 and was starting on 18.

"Well in that case, another round!" Sharon called out heading to the bar with her empty glass, she returned with drinks for both. Natasha laughed knowing she was going to have to pace herself the rest of the night.

2 hours later –

"You know one day you might actually beat me," Natasha teased.

"Shut it, Romanoff."

"Why, I'm hurt and surprised," she started, making a show of her feelings. "You haven't gotten used to losing yet?" Natasha chose not to bring up the winning wager as her friend was not in a good place sensibly. It would come up later.

Sharon laughed as she finished her drink. Putting the glass down, she stumbled a bit. Natasha helped her take hold of the table. "I think it's time to say goodnight. Goodnight," Sharon said, grabbing her empty glass a habit of the night.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Natasha offered as Sharon pulled on her coat. Natasha had switched her drinks to water after the first game of darts and had brought Sharon back diluted drinks when she could, otherwise this would have been a really ugly night at the rate Sharon was drinking.

"So nice of you, but that's not getting you upstairs." Sharon mocked, starting towards to exit, not waiting for Natasha.

Natasha laughed. "What type of girl do think I am?" she called out to Sharon.

"Pfsh…" Sharon began but stopped, realizing Natasha was not in ear shot and still at the table.

Natasha had been texting someone throughout the night and she was at it again. "Who's the recipient? Anyone I know?"

Putting the phone in her pocket Natasha pulled her jacket on and then looped an arm between Sharon's left arm helping her friend walk a steadier pace. "Just an old timer who needs a swift kick in the ass every once in a while," she said.

"Uh huh," Sharon retorted her mind not its usual sharp self at the moment. The swaying view she had demanding all of her attention.

She pushed open the door to the bar and they stepped out into the brisk night heading towards Sharon's apartment arms still locked for which Sharon was thankful. Natasha was aware of how much this evenings outing took on her friend. Usually the blonde could handle her liquor but Natasha understood tonight's thirst. It was to numb the pain.

Sharon always kept herself in check, to Natasha it seemed exhausting how much so. She only felt this exhausted when she was around Rogers. And boy if those two hit it off like she knew they would, fireworks. Hmm, fireworks and an exhausted Black Widow, it'd make her uptight and possibly giddy. But she'd never admit the giddy part.

They arrived outside Sharon's apartment. "Kiss goodnight?" Sharon asked, mockingly.

Natasha brushed it off. "You want a kiss you invite me up."

Sharon mocked a disgusted expression mouthing "svin'ya" as she continued into her apartment building (translate - Russian for pig). She gave Natasha a final wave goodbye before she closed the door and headed upstairs.

Natasha waited until Sharon disappeared inside the building before she pulled out her phone. _You'd better be ready,_ pressing send.

Looking at the building one last time she made her way back to her car parked down the street. She'd need to get some sleep before she got her ass kicked tomorrow for this.

~III~

He had just grabbed his keys when he heard someone in the hallway fumbling with theirs. Frowning he pulled open the door, startled to see Sharon looking quite drunk. She seemed to be having a difficult time sorting her keys.

Steve stepped out into the hallway. Sharon didn't overly react to his presence. She figured with the noise she was making surely Captain America would come to her rescue, or at least investigate.

"Captain," she stopped her fumbling and turned her focus completely on him. "Do you have a cup of sugar I could burrow? I had a, thing, I mean I need some sugar for baking, coffee." She joked then began fumbling with her keys again. Too many of them that was the damn problem, she concluded to herself.

"You're drunk," he said simply as he stared at her.

"You're observant," she retorted still focusing on her keys.

"Come on Sharon, you're an Agent and shouldn't leave yourself vulnerable like this," he started towards her but stopped when she looked up at him.

"You think I'm vulnerable?" Despite being drunk she gave him a determined look which caused him to retreat those few steps he took forward.

Steve watched as she pulled a bobby-pin from her hair then quickly and effortlessly unlocked her door. "Being an Agent is in my blood. It's this normal life that leaves me vulnerable." With that she entered her apartment, an elegant stumble as she went. Before the door closed she offered Steve a goodnight and then closed the door behind her.

Steve couldn't believe it but his appreciation for her just grew much more. Perhaps being frozen for seventy years was finally starting to make sense, he grinned. As he was about to check on her he heard Sharon lock the door.

Turning Steve ventured back towards his apartment. Now thinking of how happy he was he had not moved to a different apartment he still had Sharon as a neighbor. And life was about to get more interesting. Tomorrow later in the afternoon he would ask her out he concluded.

Steve watched Sharon's door for a moment longer. Another realization hit him. Pulling out his phone he read the text he'd received moments ago from Natasha. _You'd better be ready._

'Sneaky Widow,' he thought. Chuckling he replied to the text and returned to his apartment.

~III~

Natasha heard her phone buzz. "Read text," she ordered her blue tooth. The audio had Steve's voice programed as she heard his reply, "Touché." She smiled happy her set up had worked out and from his response it went well.

~end III~

The last two chapters are mostly done, mostly. I've been stuck on the last bit of them for a while and I'm working to get these uploaded! Very good news though the next chapter will have some smutty Captain America and Agent 13 goodness. Stay tuned for more! Reviews are very much appreciated ;)


	4. IV Captain: Agent

Oh boy sally this chapter was an asshole to edit the filler parts BUT smutty goodness to behold, finally!

IV. Captain: Agent

Set, during Captain America Civil War post chapter III

Warning – sexual content. 

"Enjoying your coffee?" Steve asked. The question filled the silent void, making the next choice of topic difficult to decide upon.

"Top notch," Sharon answered.

They sat there in silence, not sure what to talk about. Focusing on the hot beverage in front of them allowed for a convenient topic of conversation it seemed. There was a bit of a distance between them. Steve couldn't shake his nerves. This was his first date with someone he was falling for. The only other woman she had these feelings for, Peggy, they never had a chance to go on a date.

Looking up from his cup Steve continued to tap the side of the handle with his thumb, nervous habits kicking into high gear for the Avenger something he hadn't felt since a lifetime ago.

"So what do you think of this place?" he asked curious.

Sharon nodded directing Steve's attention to the front of the diner towards a large plaque above the cash register, 'Best Diner in Town' it claimed. "So far, pretty good," she said, a smile taking hold of her lips. "You know when I chose this place, I thought how could I not take the best senior in town to the best diner in town?" she asked, innocently.

Steve frowned at her sternly then chuckled. "Don't tell me you're going to start with the I'm 'old as time' jokes like Romanoff?"

She laughed. "Aw Steve, when you say old fashioned lines like that it makes it hard not to tease you."

The silence took hold of the table again as Steve went back to staring at his coffee. Sharon had her own reasons for feeling distant tonight. The obvious one being that it wasn't every day you got to go on a date with your childhood crush and the famous Captain America. There was also something else, something she desperately needed to tell him but she was finding it almost crippling to disappoint him, yet again. In the meantime she was letting it eat away at her.

"Listen, I," he began trying to find his words and let her know his feelings. "I'm not good at talking to women. I mean my confidence has gotten better but being as you're the first dame I've taken on a date, on a real date since before," he stopped not wanting to broach a sore subject for both of them but almost needing to, to get his point across. "I get nervous," he finished.

"There's nothing to be nervous about."

Steve laughed, "Oh there's plenty to be nervous about."

She reached out and took hold of his forearm and squeezed lightly. He stiffened for a moment then looked down at their hands. He finally seemed to relax and Sharon caught his eye before she spoke. "Look Steve, I've known about you since I was old enough to listen to Peggy's stories. And for me, to finally be sitting here talking to you," she started. "Captain America in the flesh, on a date with me is…well," she couldn't find the right word.

"Awkward." Steve offered knowing how he usually made women feel in this environment. He pulled his arm gently from her grasp.

Sharon sensed the tension that word carried and she frowned. It was not the direction she was taking that comment. "No, intimidating," she started. The tension immediately lifted as Steve looked up at her in confusion unsure why she would feel that way. "And now a little awkward but that's just because you brought it up," she teased.

Steve smiled. "What do you mean by intimidating?" he asked, did she feel uncomfortable with him?

Sharon looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "You're Captain America an iconic hero. I'm just an Agent, well was an Agent of Shield," Sharon replied like this should have been obvious to him.

Steve shuffled in his seat. It still made him feel uncomfortable when people basked him in a famous light. "I guess when you're sitting on my side of the fence it doesn't seem that way. All I see is this scrawny kid who was given an incredible opportunity to do something he'd always dreamed of doing, helping people," he said, smiling. "And being a Shield Agent is nothing to sneeze at."

In return she smiled. He was so humble. And within that humility he made such a practical assessment of himself she finally began to truly understand his point of view. Something that her Aunt had questioned for so many years.

"Let's make a deal," she said leaning forward, he followed suit waiting for her proposition. "We walk a mile in each other's shoes and then call it even," she finished. He thought a moment of her meaning and then nodded in agreement, "Deal," he said and they shook hands.

Sensing it was beyond time to change the scenery for this date he pulled out his wallet and calculated the bill leaving it on the table before Sharon could protest his chivalry.

"You want to go someplace else?" he asked.

Sharon nodded. She knew trying to lead a normal life and doing something as simple as going out on a date would be hard, especially when neither had really been used to normalcy.

He offered her the lead to their next venture which she took, but not without looping an arm between his and pulling him right next to her. Putting her head on his shoulder she sighed, this felt so right.

They simply walked for a time, content with the others company. The evening's weather permitted for a lovely stroll. After a while Steve looked at their surroundings and noticed they were close to one of his safe houses, one only he knew about.

"I want to show you something," he offered.

Sharon of course nodded, curious of what surprise Steve would come up with. And perhaps she could gather herself and fess up.

~IV~

Where they ended up surprised her. At first when they descended down the stairs into the basement of the building Sharon had expected to find a secret Avengers base. But where he had taken was more personal.

He opened the door and stepped inside while she followed behind. She frowned as she stepped inside a kitchen not expecting this. It had the basic furnishings; refrigerator, stove, and table, feeling quite similar to Steve's apartment, old fashioned. The doorway opened up into the living room and Sharon found herself in a curious mood needing to snoop.

She found the living room again had a basic setup with a couch, side stands, lamps, coffee table, a few book shelves, recliner, and radio. To her left were two rooms that were slightly ajar. She concluded them to be the bedroom and bathroom. The walls were decorated with an array of framed pictures and some nice taste in artwork. Several potted plants scattered throughout the rooms to complete the look.

"Do you want a beer?" he asked opening the refrigerator.

"Sure," she replied continuing to walk the perimeter of the living room. "What is this place?" she finally asked.

"It's where I hope to bring Bucky to recover. A simple, quiet, and safe apartment," he said as he opened the beers. He deposited the caps in the garbage and carried both towards Sharon who had stopped at one of the book shelves inspecting the titles.

"The best part about this place is that it's underground which will keep the noise level from startling him. Plus it won't draw anyone's attention from the outside. I also wanted to make sure there were no visual stimulation and make it as homey as I could," he said pointing around the apartment as he spoke.

Sharon took in the apartment with a new appreciation. Her eyes were drawn to the radio in front of the recliner. He saw where her attention had targeted and he smiled stepping towards her. "This is actually one of those audio radios that looks like an old fashioned one. I thought it'd make him feel more at home. Shield set me up with so many gadgets, at first it was overwhelming."

Sharon chuckled at his lack of knowledge in explaining modern technology. He handed her the beer. Accepting the bottle she offered a "thanks" before taking a sip. "Bluetooth and USB?" she asked, already knowing those words were still foreign to him.

He looked at her with an expected puzzled look. She pointed at the radio. "Added technology features to the radio."

Inspecting the radio he nodded like he understood. "Yes. Sam helped me pick it out. I didn't think Bucky would be used to modern music so Sam put a group of music together on a record."

Sharon understood what he'd meant and it was adorable listening to his description. Here he was out there saving the world and working with Shield technology yet unfamiliar with what people had either grown up with or learned years ago.

Taking another sip of her beer she pondered on her settings, with Steve in this place. All of this he had assembled for his friend despite what Bucky, the Winter Solider, had done. Steve still fought for his friend who was lost in a psychological battle.

Sharon felt a pang of guilt thinking back to when she had first met Bucky, instantly passing judgement on the man. It made her realize the world needed heroes like the Avengers and they needed a leader like Captain America. Jaded views had blinded the world to such simple things, such friendships that so few ever really knew. She found herself incredibly lucky to have the family and friends that she did.

Taking another drink of the beer she watched Steve as he stared at the radio. He appeared deep in thought. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when he spoke. "When I was a kid my favorite time of the year was spring and the start of baseball season. I couldn't wait for the start of the game. I'd always run home and turn up the radio anxiously waiting for the opening pitch," he recounted.

Sharon watched him as he told her of his fond memory. She had envisioned a young Steve running home, getting his milk and cookies, than sitting on the floor in front of the radio. She covered her smile. The vision was sweet and she was happy he told her. She wanted to offer him a cherished story of her own childhood but needed to get something off her chest first. Ironically being around Steve in this more usual setting it finally gave her the strength to do what she should have done days ago.

Her smile disappeared as she approached him. He would not like this news, especially considering how they had first met. "Steve there's something I need to tell you."

He looked up at her. The smile still on his face it broke her heart to provide him with this sort of news now but she couldn't hold off not telling him any longer. "Deputy Director Hill approached me a few days ago. She, she ordered me to spy on you," she started. Steve was taken aback by this. He had thought they had moved passed these secrets and now here she was lying to him again.

The silence that followed was excruciating and Sharon tensed a little when he spoke. "Is that why you agreed to go on a date with me?" he asked, his voice a mix between hurt and a growing anger. In an instant he had regretted bringing her here and opening up to her like he did.

"No, let me finish." He watched her as she seemed uneasy. She took a long swig of her beer then set the bottle down not wanting any distractions. Exhaling she prepared herself for the explanation. "She ordered me to spy on you. I told her I would but I haven't been. I've been providing her with empty reports and partial truths to keep them off your back."

"Who's them?" he asked, he followed suit and put his beer down crossing his arms over his chest. "And why are they spying?"

"Hill and Stark. With Bucky roaming free they don't trust you'll turn him over if caught and they want him and anyone with abilities, not an Avenger, to be locked up in their secure location."

"Tony's part of this?"

"Yes, he, there's something that's troubling him, ever since Sokovia. I'm not sure what."

Steve already knew with Tony' reckless need to protect Earth from what the Galaxy had to offer. "We need to get order back to the Avengers and…" he thought aloud, pacing in front of her.

"Steve. It won't do any good. The only way Stark and the others will trust you is if you find Bucky and turn him in." She said trying to calm him.

"I can't turn my back on a friend," he declared stopping to look at her, like he had to convince her.

"I know," she said her voice soothing. She knew that Bucky was sensitive subject for Steve, understandably.

"Then how can you expect me to do this?" he demanded, stepping towards her. He needed to know where she stood.

"I'm not, I'm telling you what they're expecting," she countered standing her ground on her position that just so happened to be the same as Steve's. Steve always had the best intentions, loyal and selfless.

"And what are you expecting?" He said stepping closer to her looking deep into her eyes.

"Exactly what you are doing," she said calmly stopping his concern. Steve looked at her surprised at first then grateful. He smiled and she did the same. They weren't sure who moved in first but the distance between them was gone as they embraced in a passionate kiss.

He hadn't kissed many women but he didn't need to. His whole body felt alive, like never before. He placed both of his hands around her waist while her arms looped around his neck they pulled each other in.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever and suddenly Steve's brain started functioning again when he felt their bodies collide with the wall. He realized how serious this had become with Sharon's back pressed against the wall as he held her there in a lover's embrace.

He pulled away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he said. This was all new to him and he wasn't sure of the boundaries.

"There's nothing to apologize for," she retorted. One look at each other and their lips crashed together again. Steve held onto her waist while her arms caressed his back. As his hands slide up her waist he felt himself losing control. He stopped, pulling his hands away from her body.

"I…" he began.

Sharon smiled knowing he was going to apologize again. "Steve, shup up," she demanded. She spun him around so now his back was to the wall. Pushing up against him she pinned him to the wall. Steve responded and kissed her with a desire and affection Sharon had never thought possible. She dug her hands into his hair and they slid down to his chest in somewhat disbelief over how fit he truly was. She tugged at the hem of his shirt out of need but that seemed to alarm him.

He pulled away, a longing yet uncertain look on his face. Sharon slowly opened her eyes, meeting his. At first she frowned, ever so slightly, not sure why he had stopped but then she realized, "Steve if you don't..." she started, this was a very big sexual step for him and she didn't want to rush things, especially if he wasn't ready. She just couldn't seem to stop what they had started. It had been building for a while.

He interrupted her, "I, if we continue I won't be able to stop," he said breathless.

"Then don't," she said capturing his lips again. He pulled away they were inches apart. He searched her eyes and saw her desire for him, of this. That was the last assurance he needed. He helped her out of her shirt as she pulled his shirt over his head.

The sensation was electric once their skin touched. Sharon moaned in pleasure as he moved from her lips to her jawline down to her neck. Arching her back she moved her head back to allow him better access as she pulled him closure. He didn't disappoint as he held her behind her neck with one hand the other roamed freely across her body.

She looped a leg around his waist pulling him between her legs. He stopped his body shaking. When their eyes connected again it gave him the confidence to take the next step. He unclasped her bra with an ease that surprised and thrilled her. She kissed him hungrily as their flesh melted together.

Holding her leg with one hand he slid the other over her butt and then down grabbing her other thigh. He lifted her up and around his waist. Sharon smiled down at him and his eyes darkened lustfully, a look on him that excited her. She kissed him tenderly as he carried her to the bedroom kicking the door closed behind them.

~end IV~

The next chapter is almost done and should be up much sooner than this one was.

I guess you kids nowadays don't review fictions anymore so - hey guys shoot me a text in the review section!


	5. V Agent 13: Downfall

Captain America: 13

Yay! Thank you "Guest" for your review. Yes there are so few Captain America and Sharon Carter fictions out there. I've found a few REALLY good ones, check out my favorite stories page. Hopefully with Civil War coming out the shippers will get cracking on some more fictions!

Last chapter of this fiction boys and girls, enjoy!

V. Agent 13: Downfall

(This is where I'm trying to weave the novel with the movie.) Set, somewhere during Captain America: Civil War and pre-novel The Death of Captain America by Larry Hama.

They were under fire and Agent 13 returned the favor. Slowly she retreated towards the van where her two techs had been providing her with updated and tech support through her ear piece. The vehicle was no more than fifty feet away but a traitorous fifty feet. Fortunately she had plenty of cover options. Clip after clip she changed her magazines and continued to retreat towards the van. She heard the back door open and she climbed in, eyes and weapon still facing the enemy outside.

Closing the door Sharon turned and her blood went cold. Behind her both of her techs were bound on the floor. Two men in black masks had their weapons trained on them, Hydra.

A third main she immediately recognized as ex-Shield Agent and Hydra member Brock Rumlow. His face was covered in a strange mask but she could instantly tell his identity from his eyes.

"Rumlow," she spat. She wasted no time in raising her gun, taking aim, and 'click', her chamber was empty.

Brock merely grinned at her already knowing she was out of bullets. Suddenly a cloud of gas quickly surrounded her. Out of desperation she lunged for the enemy but she dropped almost immediately. Brock looked down at the unconscious, captured Agent. "It's Crossbones now, blondie." He bound her hands and feet then whispered into her ear. "Sleep tight, don't let the Hydra bite," he finished as he tightly fastened the last of her restraints.

~V~

Sharon felt a pulling sensation and she reacted on her final thought of attacking the Hydra scum. "Rumlow!" she called out but found herself strapped and laying on some sort of metal table. Her boots, weapons, belt, and jacket were gone leaving her in her white Shield shirt and combat pants.

"Agent 13," a German voice called out from the shadows. The man appeared before her. His assistances placing trays of items around the table, items Sharon could not identify.

"And you are?" she questioned, eyes narrowing at her captive.

"Doctor Faustrus," he introduced.

Sharon's attention was drawn from him to the trays on both sides of her then back at the German doctor.

The silence hung in the air for a moment before Sharon decided to show her distaste for her current predicament. "So Fautrus why am I here? The usual questions, torture, 'hail hydra?" she asked, her last two words in a mockery German accent.

Doctor Faustrus made a tsking sound. "We no longer use these primitive tools in our interrogations," he said picking up a particularly nasty looking tool and examined it with admiration.

"Then why..." Sharon began but was cut off.

"Memories. I'm a bit of a romantic when it comes to _dealing_ with enemies of Hydra."

"Touching. Listen, there's a lot of things going on right now that aren't Hydra related so if you wouldn't mind letting me go we can resume whatever this is later," she negotiated, as if she was in a position to.

He let out a single laugh then looked down at her. "You don't want to hear my plan? Goodness Agent 13 where's your curiosity?"

Her silence gave him the invitation to continue. "Technology has brought us so far yet still the human body, such a wondrous specimen. What I have proposed is to combine the two. Simply put, combing genes to create a powerful ruler in our time." He circled the table and spoke almost like a professor discussing a lesson to a student. "What combination you may ask? The first is obvious, Gemany's true leader the Red Skull. The other I had decided on a formidable foe of the UK, one what you Americans call an underdog."

As he droned on she concluded his plan to be an odd and creepy sort of mad scientist one that you'd read about in science fiction novels. She'd actually grown confused as to why she was here.

"Captain Britain? I'm not sure how you'd cross those genes or need me for that matter but like I said, now is a bad time," she said, her causal tone causing Doctor Faustrus to smile at her bravery.

"Oh no, not him. No, I plan to combine the Red Skulls' genes with Agent Carter's," he paused, letting what he'd just said sink in, then added, "your Aunt."

The whole plan sinking in Sharon felt her stomach churn. This was not what she had expected nor wanted any part of. She couldn't help it when she choked up. "Don't bring Peggy into this. Just use my genes," Sharon offered, her tone on the verge of a break down. She couldn't bear the thought of staining her Aunt's name and reputation to this horrendous plan.

"Credit goes where it's due Agent 13. You've been careful, more careful than any other Agent within Shield. Almost like you knew you couldn't trust them. But it really is better this way, more poetic. No, you are here because you trusted those freaks, those Avengers, and you let your guard down. In truth I admired you Agent 13, until now. You've grown soft. Truly there is no one better to trust then yourself. But you won't be alone after this procedure," he finished.

She regained her emotions, displeased with herself for losing them in the first place. "Hydra, a Red Skull puppy mill. Hmm, that just seems a little too common for such a _proud_ organization," she replied her sarcasm keeping her sane with the situation she was in. She was slowly losing that mental battle, sickened by this man and his self-proclaimed "wondrous" plan.

Faustrus laughed, "Agent 13, don't you see how perfect this is? With you bearing the Red Skull's child Captain America wouldn't dare harm a child with Peggy's genes carried within you."

The more he talked the more Sharon's mental stability broke down. Her sarcastic barrier gone she was overcome with anger and revulsion. "You sick son of a bitch. How did you obtain anything on my Aunt?"

"You seem to have already forgotten, fräulein, Hydra had infiltrated Shield. Peggy had many procedures done by Shield doctors. What she didn't know was the access she'd allowed us. During one of her surgeries we were able to obtain her genetic material to store away for a time like this."

Sharon tried lunging at him but the bonds prevented her from doing anything but struggle on the table. "You bastards! All of you!" Sharon yelled as she continued to fight against her restraints needing to blitz the German doctor.

Faustrus smiled at her desperation. He needed to test her tolerance while he held her captive as part of his continuous plan. Satisfied with his progress he pressed a button and Sharon felt a liquid being pumped into her system. "Wait, what are you doing?" she questioned through gritted teeth she still pulled against her bonds.

"Preparing you for surgery,"

"No, you can't do this!" for the first time panic in her voice.

"I disagree Agent 13, I believe I can and will."

Her eyes became heavy from the sedative. "Pleasant dreams Miss Carter and when you awake you'll start the journey of becoming a mother of the most famous German villain with no memory of ever being here."

~V~

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted to use her as bait?" Crossbones asked as he watched Agent 13 leave their custody and casually make her way to the staged Shield van.

Doctor Faustrus nodded to the driver and the Hydra van started forward. He grinned, his eyes never leaving Agent 13. The area remained the same as if she had never been captured and been held captive for hours. She would find the two techs dead in the vehicle for cover of Hydra's story.

"She will provide a more prominent role in the upcoming days then months," Faustrus answered.

"And Captain America?" Crossbones asked.

Doctor Faustrus simply smiled, leaving Crossbones to merely guess what plans would eventually unfold and be the undoing of the great Captain America.

~fin~

If you haven't read the novel or the comic "The Death of Captain America" then this might be a tad confusing but it ties in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
